Glitter and Mirrors
by MoonNRoses
Summary: It's been ten long years since Sarah saw the Goblin King. She's lived a very normal life without magic. Nothing in reality can compare. Now Jareth is back and will not be denied.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _This is my first fic in the Labryinth fandom. I really have Medea Smyke to thank for me writing this story. Also, this story was inspired by the writing and art of Pika-la-Cynique._

_**Warning:**_ _This story will have scenes of a strong sexual nature. Ye be warned._

**Glitter and Mirrors**

_Chapter One_

It had been ten long years since her solving the Labryinth. There were times Sarah thought it all a dream. However, she was still able to see Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus whenever she had need of them. Even at times when she didn't. During each time she felt that she had gone slightly mad. But it brought home the very real fact that it had not been a dream. She had lived a real life fairy tale for all of thirteen magical hours.

And now, she thought, as she opened the door of her third floor walk up flat, real life could not measure up to the fantasy of that time so long ago. She had succeeded in becoming an actress, but all the plays were naught but distraction to where her mind usually strayed. It seemed to reside in the Underground where magic abounded on every corner, danger lurked behind every door and a Goblin King wanted to grant her every wish… of course with the string attached of keeping her baby brother.

Toby wasn't such a baby anymore. He was a cool kid as little brothers went, but the 11 year old didn't seem to remember the Labryinth at all. Sarah had no one she could talk to about what happened. She had no one who could understand her dreams and her longings to see it again. She shut the door behind her with a loud snap and shred of her coat. She kicked off the black heels and groaned with the relief of them not pinching her toes. Just as she groaned with relief at the end of her date with Rupert. Not a single guy for ten years had managed to capture her attention but she kept trying.

However, Rupert will not be a repeat date. He was so boring. How she was going to show up on the set of the next play she didn't know. He was the prop master and had endearingly tripped all over himself when trying to ask her out. She said yes, because she thought she was charmed. She then proceeded to go out on the most boring date of her existence. Because who could compete with dancers inside floating crystals? Or someone who had once reordered time and moved the stars?

She shook her head at her own wondering as she moved to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She was comparing every man to the Goblin King, to Jareth… Who haunted her dreams. His mismatched eyes with their soul searching gaze as she threw all his gifts back in his face. He haunted her. She caught herself staring out the window and thought of the owl flying out of her house that night. There have been many times in which she thought she may have seen that owl since. There was the night her date brought her back from a school 1dance, the first night in her new dorm in college, walking across the campus grounds and hearing the hoot of an owl and then when she moved into this flat after the success of her first leading role.

Was he looking out for her? Why did he keep himself hidden? It both frustrated and scared her. She worried for Toby so she rarely asked the boy if he would like to spend the night. But at the same time, she felt so drawn to Jareth. She wanted to see him again. She _yearned_ to see him again. Her girlish fantasies were no match for she thought of now. For what she had never experienced but could see so clearly with him.

She turned away from the window and began the trek to her bathroom taking the glass of wine with her. She set her wine on the edge of the tub and then turned on the water adding her favorite scented bubble bath. Sarah then removed the pins that were holding up her heavy hair and let it fall. She undressed and thought, as she looked in the mirror, of Jareth. Did he find another young girl to promise the world to? Or did he ever think about her as she thought about him now?

Sarah stepped into the warm water and shut the faucet off. She slid her body into the hot water and let it relax her muscles. Picking up her wine, she stared into space wondering if the Goblin King thought about her at all.

At that very moment, the Goblin King was indeed thinking about her. He sat on his thrown with one leg thrown over one of the arms and held a crystal ball in his hand. He stared intently at it and ignored the goblins running around the room. He was watching Sarah as she slid into the bubble bath and took a sip of wine. It was true that he had wanted Toby to be his heir. But after her stinging rejection and her beating him, on his own terms, his every waking and dreaming moment had been about Sarah.

He had told her that she was no match for him, and yet she out maneuvered him no matter how much he did for her. He lost interest in the boy and thought of nothing but her. He watched as her hands ran up an impossibly long leg that was out of the bubbles in the tub. His Sarah had grown into a fine young woman. His eyes narrowed as her hands started to roam beneath bubbles and across her body. Her breathing seemed to catch and he could hear the water lap against the tub. Just what was she doing?

His breath caught as he heard her moan and she closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the tub, the water still lapping against the tub. He watched the obvious movement of her arm and was fascinated. And instantly jealous. He knew she couldn't have been thinking of the boring bloke she had dinner with that evening. He remembered seeing her glazed eyes and knew that she had not wanted to be with him.

So just who was she thinking about? At that moment, he heard her moan again and in the next second, she breathed a name. Just one name: Jareth.

That night, Sarah slept. And as she slept, she dreamed…

_The window opened and the curtains billowed out from the wind. Sarah sat up in her bed and felt the cool night air as it caressed her skin. In a shower of glitter, Jareth the Goblin King appeared in front of the window. Her breath caught in her throat as his mismatched eyes held her gaze. His black cape billowed around him and his hair moved with the breeze. "Hello, Sarah," he said in a voice covered in velvet. _

_She brought the covers up to her chin and stared in wide eyed wonder. The Goblin King was in her bedroom. The thought both terrified and excited her. It made her voice come out sharp as she asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_The Goblin King chuckled as he moved further into the room and leaned against the bed post at the foot of her bed as if he had every right. "Can I not drop in and say hello to my dearest enemy?"_

_Sarah raised her chin. She met this creature step for step, obstacle for obstacle, in the Labryinth. And though he had terrified her then, she never let him see her fear. She sat up further in the bed and squared her shoulders. "You have made a host of other enemies since, Jareth? I don't know if I should feel flattered or sorry for you."_

_His beautiful mouth curved into a smile. "You should feel very flattered. And I would be careful, if I were you, about baiting me again." His warning carried a threat of danger._

_She shook back her hair and angled her chin. "I'm not a child anymore, Jareth. You can't scare me."_

_His grin went wide. He trailed a gloved hand over her leg over the covers with a gloved hand. She swore she could feel the heat through all that cloth as he walked towards her. "Can't I?"_

_Sarah couldn't help it. She gulped. She scrambled quickly to the other side of the bed. She was in a green silk night dress that barely skimmed her mid thighs. She watched, horrified and nervously as his eyes raked her from top to bottom. "I definitely see that you are not a child anymore." His voice was low and dangerous and caused all sorts of shivers to run up and down her spine. _

_She hastily threw arms in front of her but I was too late. He'd seen enough and by his gaze, he wanted to see more. Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be that the Goblin King wanted her? "Toby is not here!" she exclaimed._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about Toby?"_

_Confusion settled over her like a second skin. "Isn't that why you're here?" she asked breathlessly._

_Jareth sat down on her bed, his dark cape billowing out and his black clothes contrasting with the light blue of her comforter. But he still looked, even with the outlandish get up, as if he ruled the bedroom. "No," he answered. She waited for more but he didn't explain._

"_Then why are you here?" she demanded._

_His raked down her form again. "Why, Sarah, I thought that would be obvious. I'm here for you." His voice raked down her nerves and caused such delicious sensations to course through her. She felt her nipples harden and crossed her arms hoping he wouldn't see in the darkness._

"_For me?" her voice came out in a breathless whisper. The thought never would have occurred to her. _

_His chuckle sent more shivers down her spine. He got up, went around the bed and started stalking towards her as if he was a wolf. His eyes were fixed upon her. Her breathing began to quicken and she backed up until she was against the wall. There was no where for her to go._

_He set both hands on either side of her head and looked deep into her eyes. "You are all I have thought about for ten long years," he started in a soft whisper. "You beat me at my own game. A game of which no one else has ever been able to win before or since. Your will was greater than mine. Your power just as great, or at least we both thought." His gazed raked down her and saw that her arms were still crossed over her chest. Humor was present in his gaze as he met her wide eyes. "But it seemed, it was even greater than mine. Because I have not been able to remove you from my mind."_

"_You haven't?" she breathed._

_His hot breath warmed her skin as he whispered in her ear. "No, I haven't. You've been in every thought," he said softly as he kissed her ear. "Every dream," he punctuated with another kiss. "Every…" he murmured as his tongue outlined her lobe, "fantasy." She could not stop the moan as it came from her throat. Her knees went weak as he put his hands on her shoulders and she could feel the heat from them through his gloved fingers. He pulled her back towards the bed. She had no will to stop him. What had he said about her willpower? Because she had no idea where it had run off to. "Say it, Sarah," he whispered into the darkness._

"_What?" she breathed. Her heart was thudding against her chest. _

"_Say that you think about me too, damn it," his voice was harsh against her ear and his hands were tangled in her hair. He tilted her head back so he could look deep into her eyes. "Tell me you dream about me."_

"_I'm dreaming now, aren't I?" she asked._

_He grinned. "I always knew I could show you your dreams," he told her before he crushed his mouth down to hers. Her knees buckled but he held her steady as he assaulted her mouth. Fire raced through her body as her fingers curled around his shoulders and held on for all she was worth. His tongue thrust inside her mouth and she met it with her own._

_He tore his mouth from hers and she noticed they were both breathing heavily. "There's no going back," he told her._

"_No," she agreed. He ripped his gloves off his hands and his bare fingers trailed up her bare arms. It was the most delicious feeling she had experienced in her life. "Jareth," she pleaded. _

_His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Say it again," he ordered._

"_Jareth," she said again in a breathless whisper._

_He smiled a ruthless smile. "I'm going to make you scream it." Then he assaulted her mouth again turning her insides into a roaring volcano. His hands were rough as he tore the night gown from her body._

_She arched up to him as he pulled her roughly against him. Her chest smashed into his cold leather vest. She was surprised steam didn't rise from her body. He swore something in a different language and tore the cloak from his body. Sarah surprised the both of them as she quickly made work of his vest and ripped the black shirt underneath so that she could feel his skin. He hissed as her nails raked him and her mouth went to work on his throat. _

_He tore the panties from her body and roughly pushed her on the bed. In an instant, not a stitch of clothing was between them. She rose up to her knees as he climbed on the bed. No dream of hers had ever been this real. Moonlight from the window made his skin glow as he came towards her. The bed shifted with his weight. "Pretty Sarah," he murmured. He reached out to her and then turned her so that her back was against his chest. She felt every muscle and his arousal behind her. She strained against him as his hands roamed her breasts. He tweaked a nipple and she moaned excitedly. He squeezed and she arched against his hand. "Look how pretty you are," he said in her ear._

_She opened her eyes and looked across the room. A huge mirror hung before them. Sarah watched helplessly as his hands roamed over her body. When his hand moved lower and down her stomach she shivered. "Tremble for me," he whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck and then lightly bit down._

"_OH!" she cried out. Seeing him behind her, his hands roaming over her, his mouth on her and feeling it all was so delicious. His hand went lower to the inside of her thigh and he made her spread her legs. Then his fingers vanished, her hand fell back, her eyes closed and she screamed, "Jareth!"_

When she woke, she found herself kneeling naked on the bed. Confusion and wonder set in as she wrapped her arms around herself. She shivered from the breeze coming in her open window. She rose to close it and as she walked back to the bed, her foot fell on something soft. Sarah gasped as she picked up black glittering material. Sarah stared, naked and paralyzed, as she held the Goblin King's cloak.

_A/N: So… let me know what you thought and please leave a review._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEDEA!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Hello all! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the _Labyrinth _or any of the characters… Though I do wish I could play with the Goblin King every once in a while_…

_**Warning:**_ _Scenes of a __**very **__strong sexual nature. Ye be warned!_

**Glitter and Mirrors**

Chapter Two

For the first time in years, Sarah called in sick to work. She had to listen to the director rant and she held the phone from her ear to save it from the abuse. Finally, David said in a resigned tone, "Fine, Sarah. This is the only time you've called in. We'll continue with the understudy."

"Thank you, David," she told him in a voice that shook with anxiety.

There was silence on the other end before he asked softly, "Is there something you need to tell me? Other than being sick, are you all right?"

Directors, she thought as she rolled her eyes. They saw drama everywhere. Of course, there was drama to be found in her life, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that no one could help her. Hell, no one would even believe her. "Yes, I'm fine," she lied.

"Okay, Sarah," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," she said softly as she hung up the phone. Maybe she should have gone to work today and buried herself in the new play. But she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She was currently curled up in an overstuffed chair and shivering. The black glittering cape was balled up in her hands. Last night was no dream. The realization of it wouldn't let her go back to sleep. She knew she must look a fright. Imagine, going into work pale and her hair in wild disarray! Add the fact that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on any lines.

The _only_ thing Sarah could think about was the wonder of the night before. She now knew that the Goblin King did in fact think about her. Apparently, every waking and sleeping moment he thought of her. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of the way he held her against the wall and whispered that she was in his every fantasy. Her eyes closed on the thought and it took her back to the darkness and his hands roaming over her. She shook herself out of her reverie and narrowed her eyes on the cloak.

Was last night just a revenge session? He did leave before… before something else could have happened. Damned if he would leave her wanting more. She pushed herself from the chair and walked into the bathroom. With angry determination, she switched on the shower and ripped the flannel nightgown off her head. He wanted to play games? She would _show_ him games.

/*/*/

Jareth stared out the window over his kingdom. All he could think of, like usual, was Sarah. But now, he could think of her in real terms rather than just fantasy. Her response to him last night far exceeded anything he had ever imagined. And when she screamed his name… his eyes closed in ecstasy at the thought. It took all of his control to will himself away from her at that moment so that he wouldn't devour her in one tasty gulp. The Goblin King was currently fighting his desire to peek in on Sarah. He didn't know if he could withstand seeing her again so soon.

"Yer Majesty," a small voice said from his foot.

Jareth sighed. "Yes?" he asked.

"The woman hasn't left her house," the goblin murmured. However, it didn't stop him from sending his minions to spy on her.

Jareth tore his eyes from the view of the Labyrinth and looked at the goblin. "Thank you," he told it as he stalked off to his chambers. So she hadn't gone into work today. He could just imagine the fear she must have felt. It caused a wicked smile to curve his lips. At least, in some way, there was some revenge. Maybe he should pay another visit on her? He paused as he reached his bedroom. Maybe he should drag her back here? He could imagine it so clearly. She would be under him, on his bed, begging for more. He chuckled low in his throat. Or maybe he should wait for her to call him again? Would he have to wait long?

/*/*/

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and grinned in triumph. She had learned a lot of tricks from the costume and make-up department. Her hair was down in loose curls that trailed down her back. She wore a dark green dress that covered just about as much as her night dress from the night before. She included a silver chain that had a large emerald that nestled between her breasts. Her eyes were smoky mysterious. Her lips looked ripe and ready for the taking. The dress was strapless and had a wide belt that synched at her waist. It showed her curves off deliciously. She knew that she wouldn't be able to bend over without showing the world everything. Sarah smiled wickedly. She then slid her feet into shoes that were basically heels and straps.

The Goblin King wanted to play games? Well, she would show him. She turned once more in the mirror and was glad that her costume of the evening would be able to help her. She always seemed to take on the role of her characters. And right now, she was a woman willing and able to have her man crawl to her on his knees.

Not that she thought Jareth would ever crawl, but… she'll be damned if he will vanish on her again. How dare he give her the most erotic pleasure in her life and build her up only to disappear on her! The anger caused color to wash her cheeks and left her looking like an angry sexy fairy.

She walked back into her bedroom and turned. She took a deep breath and said simply, "Jareth." She didn't have long to wait. In a shower of glitter, the Goblin King stepped out of the shadows in her room. He wore gray pants that definitely showed of his… ah, attributes. His black boots made no sound as he walked into the room. His white shirt was open just enough for her to see his chest, leanly muscled, underneath. Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled in pure satisfaction. If there was a time that Jareth could ever be speechless, it probably was at this moment. But his eyes, no matter how mismatched they were, were both dark with desire and hunger.

"Pretty Sarah," he said huskily in a voice that she could feel all the way down to her toes. She tried hard, and failed, not to remember as he said those same words the night before as he moved his hands down her body in front of a huge mirror.

Sarah swallowed before speaking so that she would be able to talk in a voice that belied any true emotion. "Hello, Goblin King," she basically purred. One of his painted eyebrows rose up, but he didn't utter a sound. She walked over slowly making sure to swing her hips and then proceeded to walk around him while dragging a hand across his chest, around his back, up his neck and then back to his chest again. "I _so_ wanted to thank you for last night."

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his incredulous look. He then schooled his features in a mask of sexiness that she had to look away from or she might falter in her plan. "Believe me when I say, Sarah, it was _definitely_ my pleasure."

She shook back her hair and went to lean against the wall next to her door. "Oh yes, pleasurable it was," she said in a low voice that practically spelled the word seduction. His eyes narrowed as she ran a hand down her dress. "I'm so glad you introduced me to it. Now," she started in a conversational tone, "I'll be able to tell my date tonight_ exactly_ what I want."

If there was a thermometer in her room, it probably would have frozen with how cold it got suddenly. Those beautiful painted eyebrows drew down in a serious frown. "Excuse me?" Jareth said in a voice as cold as the North Pole. Sarah was surprised icicles didn't form on her skin.

"I have a date," she said trying to choke back the sudden fear in her voice. "He'll be by anytime now, so you should get going."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "And you will be going out with whom?"

Sarah gulped. Jareth had fisted his hands at his sides. She could practically see the electricity emanating from his hands. "David," she said in a voice for more confident than she felt as she pulled the first name she could think of out of her head.

"Ahh," he said softly. "Maybe you should call him, then."

"Why would I do that?" Sarah asked defiantly.

He smiled and his teeth flashed white. It reminded her when a cat, like a tiger, would bear their teeth as they pounced. "Because you will not be going out with David this evening."

His blatant arrogance ticked her off. Who cared if he could rearrange the stars or turn the world upside down? She would not be talked to or told what to do. Sarah was no longer a child. "What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do? In case you haven't noticed, Jareth," she said with a Goblin King worthy sneer, "I am an adult and free to make whatever decisions I wish."

His lips moved in a slow grin that started at one corner of his mouth and took its sweet time making it to the other side. "Whatever decisions you wish," he said in a derisive tone. "Like when you wished for your brother to be taken away. Like you wished for me to be here last night and again tonight."

Her eyes sharpened and she straightened from the wall. "I never wished for you be here last night or tonight. I called you here this evening to thank you and that was all. You came last night of your own choice. As for my brother, that was done in a childish temper. Which, I believe, I have paid in full if you remember."

His eyes hardened into ice at that moment. "My memory is very sharp, Sarah dear, and it would be wise of you to watch your tongue. And you did wish for me last night. Do you not remember calling out my name in sheer ecstasy in your bathtub?"

Sarah gasped and rocked back on her heels as if she'd been slapped. Her voice raised several octaves as she squealed, "You've been spying on me?"

The Goblin King folded his arms against his chest and had an expression on his face that suggested _what are you going to do about it?_

"The nerve of you!" she spat out. "Well, you can just go back to your castle and keep right on spying, if you like."

"Oh, can I?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice. But Sarah could sense the anger beneath his statement. "I don't believe I will, Sarah. I want a more _direct_ role in your life and I believe you want it too."

She smiled in bitter amusement. "Don't flatter yourself, Jareth. And consider yourself uninvited."

He chuckled and the sound danced along her nerves. He shook his head as he stalked towards her. "No, my darling," he drawled. "I don't believe you understand just what you summoned."

She backed up and promptly forgot she was against the wall. She was trapped. Her heart beat in her chest and she was afraid it would just pop out and run away in fear. "I wish you away."

His teeth glittered like a knife in the dark as he placed his hands on either side her head against the wall. "That's thing about wishes, darling. You have to mean them."

"I do," she said petulantly and she could hear the waver in her own voice. She cursed herself for it.

He pressed his long body against hers and she felt his desire, his anger and the hardness of him. "Convince me," he said harshly against her ear.

"I do mean it, Jareth," her voice rose in panic. Panic from what she wasn't sure. "I… I wish you… away." She cursed herself again as she trembled when he started to kiss her neck.

He chuckled and it caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. "No," he said confidently. "You don't." He wedged a knee in between her legs and pressed up against her intimately. She whimpered. He grinned triumphantly as he ran his tongue from her collarbone and up her neck to her ear.

She tried to push him away. "When I didn't mean it before with my brother, you said 'what is said is said.'"

He grinned triumphantly. "You meant it then like you don't mean it now, precious."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sarah said as she tried to shake her head of the cloud of lust he was spreading through her mind.

"It makes perfect sense," he said softly as he ran a slow hand down her shoulder and over her breast. Her back arched in response. "And your body _obviously_ agrees with me."

_Curse her body! Curse her mind!_ How would she ever be free of him? "I have a date," she said through clenched teeth as she tried to will her body not to respond to his.

"No," he said slowly as he squeezed her breast. Her breath expelled through her lips but at least she didn't moan. "You don't." He kissed down her neck and then back up to nibble at her lips. "Come away with me, Sarah," he whispered as he pressed against her again.

"I…" she tried to speak but his mouth took hers in a slow and devastating kiss. This was unlike anything from the night before. This wound silk threads through her body and her mind and irrevocably tied her body to his. His tongue swept into her mouth to mate slowly with hers. Her hands fisted at her sides to keep from holding on to him. One of his hands ran down her arms and wrapped around her fist to ply her fingers apart and then fold his fingers with hers.

"Come away with me. Not in dreams, but in reality made from fantasy. Let me show you," he whispered against her lips, "_everything_."

Those words helped the cloud in her mind blanket her reason. "I wish," she said thickly, "that you would take me away."

His mouth descended on hers and erased every thought from her mind. All she could do was _feel_ as his hands ran down her body and pulled her roughly against him. She felt like she was spinning in space and the only thing keeping her together was his body and his mouth hot on hers. He devastated her. His fingers ran through her hair and pulled her head back so that her neck was bared to his lips and teeth. Her eyes opened and she saw stars. They weren't the stars she was familiar with and the moon was much too close. He pressed her back against warm stone and she saw that they were no longer in her bedroom but on a stone balcony. He had taken her to the Goblin City.

His eyes were looking into her in such a way that stole her breath. "I've wanted to see you here for…" his voice trailed off.

"For?" she asked wanting to know why this look brushed her very soul.

Instead of answering, his hands tightened on her waist and his lips descended down hers to steal her breath once more. On a helpless moan, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and dove her hands in his hair. Her body melded to his. He gripped her back and tried to pull her even closer. When he broke the kiss, they both had to drag in air. "Sarah," he muttered darkly before he swallowed her mouth again. She felt the world tilt as he swept an arm under her knees and swung her up in his arms. No one_, ever_, had done something so ridiculously romantic. She felt her heart tremble in her chest. Before she could stop him, he kissed her so tenderly that it brought tears to her eyes. She felt fabric brush her skin as he took her through the archway beyond gauzy curtains and into a room.

He broke away from her again and looked intently in her eyes as he slowly set her back down rubbing her body against his until her feet touched the floor. Then he removed his gloves slowly. She watched him and wanted to feel his hands on her again. "Let me touch you," he murmured as his bare hands caressed her shoulders. It was like his skin had a direct effect on her libido. A warm liquid fire burned from deep with her belly. His hands moved up her neck and through her hair to cup the back of her head. She moaned and then sighed as he kissed her chin, her neck and then slowly moved his way down to her collar bone. "Do you know what I thought when I saw you tonight, Sarah?" he asked in a voice that made her knees go weak. "I thought you were the most beautiful vision I had ever seen. And all I wanted to do was remove this dress from you. I thought about ripping it from you," he said slowly as his hands moved down her to her mid back where the dress started. "But I think it will be far, far more _satisfyin_g if I peel it from your beautiful body." His hands slowly moved the zipper down her back. Sarah thought it was torture_. Exquisite torture_, she thought. His hands moved back up her back and to her arms. He kissed her softly as his hands moved below to slide his fingers just above the swell of her breasts. Then one hand moved down the middle and took the fabric of her dress between two fingers to peel it down. She felt is slide down her legs and puddle at her feet. Then she heard his sudden intake of breath and smiled wickedly. "Sarah," he whispered in such a guttural voice that it shot straight to her belly and made her bite her lip from moaning. His hands spanned her silk covered waist. She was wearing an emerald and black corset with matching panties.

His hands slowly rubbed up the material to run lightly across the tops of her breasts before going down her back to cup her bottom and bring her up against his very heavy arousal. He elicited a surprised squeak from her as he hefted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She brought her arms up and around his neck to hold on. "Such a pretty surprise," he murmured against her lips before he tugged her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. She tightened her legs around him in response. He walked over to a huge bed that must have been the size of a small lake. He then slowly lowered her down on to it and then pressed his weight on her. He moved his hands down her body to caress her thighs. As he trailed his fingers down to the back her knee, her body arched up in pleasure.

"Jareth," his name came out on a soft sigh. His fingers trailed back up just at the edge of her panties to make her squirm. He slid a finger just inside the edge of her panties that made her almost rise off the bed in response. His chuckle rained down her and made her tremble. His hands moved up her body to untie the laces that started just at her lower waist. He took his time untying the laces and kissing the skin that he revealed as the corset opened. His tongue dove into her navel and her fingers threaded in his hair. His fingers continued their upward track to untie the last of the laces just at her breasts. He slowly spread the garment apart and stared at her. Then he slowly ran his tongue up her waist, to her torso, and up to her right breast. Jareth nipped at her nipple and caused her back to arch. While his mouth paid such close attention to her right breast, his other hand went to her other breast and slowly caressed it. She arched her hips up towards him and moaned deep in her throat.

He tore his mouth from her and rose up to remove his shirt. The moonlight caressed his skin and set it aglow. His pants and boots disappeared quickly thereafter. Then he rubbed his body against hers as he slid up her body. He rocked his pelvis in between her thighs as his mouth took hers in a slow and devastating kiss. Her fingernails scratched up his back slowly as he kissed her soul from her. His hands went down the sides of her waist and slipped just into the top of her string bikinis. When she wiggled underneath him, he slid one hand further so that his fingers caressed her intimately. She threw her head back and ground her hips against his hand. "Oh my God," she breathed.

When his head traveled down to her waist and he ran his tongue underneath the waistband of her panties, she bucked underneath him. "Beautiful Sarah," he murmured. He pulled the panties down her legs with his teeth as the fingers of one hand still tormented her. Then he rose back up between her legs, his other hand running up the inside of one of her legs before he kissed just inside her other thigh. He slowly licked just inside her thigh. "Please," he heard her say.

He grinned and then slowly moved his body up to where his hips were just in the inside of hers. His arms were on either side of her head and holding his body up though his chest was against hers. Everywhere their skin touched, she felt a tingle of electricity that shot straight to her belly. Then slowly, he moved his hips forward. She gasped as he moved within her and rose her hips to meet his. He paused and sucked in a hard breath. "Sarah?" he asked in wonder.

She blushed. She had never been with anyone, ever. "Yes?" she asked.

She saw his throat work as he took in the situation. She felt him push against the proof of her chastity. He nuzzled her neck for a moment. She whimpered and moved her hips again. With one swift push, he was fully inside of her. It hurt, and he paused while she adjusted to this new feeling her arms wrapped tightly around him and her breath coming out in pants.

Then she moved against him and she moaned. His head snapped up as he looked down her. His eyes, so beautifully rare, looked deep into hers before he moved slowly. "Mine," he said in such an obvious claim that a part of her instantly agreed. And before any other part could deny it, pleasure of the sort she had never known rose up inside of her. "Jareth," she moaned. He continued to move slowly, his body sliding against hers; inside hers. Her hips rose up to meet his again and again. A pressure built inside of her that she had only ever had hints at before. His hands took hers and threaded their fingers together. He started to move deeper within her. And before she could catch her breath, she burst into millions of stars as he called her name out into the heavens.

_**A/N:**__ Hello, my dear readers. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it just as much. Please, as always, leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Sweet dreams!_


End file.
